1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for driving an organic light emitting display device, which extend the service life of the organic light emitting display device and enhance color reproducibility.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advance of multimedia, the importance of Flat Panel Display (FPD) devices has recently increased. Therefore, various FPD devices such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panel (PDP) devices, Field Emission Display (FED) devices, and organic light emitting display devices are being practically used. In such FPD devices, a driving apparatus of an organic light emitting display device has a fast response time less than a response time of 1 ms, consumes low power, and has a broad viewing angle by self-emitting light. Accordingly, organic light emitting display devices are attracting much attention as next generation FPD devices.
Organic light emitting display devices include a plurality of unit pixels. Each of the unit pixels includes a red (R) sub-pixel having a red organic light emitting material, a green (G) sub-pixel having a green organic light emitting material, and a blue (B) sub-pixel having a blue organic light emitting material. Each unit pixel realizes a certain color by combining red light, green light, and blue light that are emitted from respective sub-pixels thereof.
Since organic light emitting display devices include an organic light emitting material, the service life of the organic light emitting display devices is determined according to that of the organic light emitting material.
Specifically, the service life of the organic light emitting display devices is determined by the blue organic light emitting material having the shortest service life among the red, green, and blue organic light emitting materials.
A blue organic light emitting material can include various materials, but organic light emitting display devices mainly use a sky-blue organic light emitting material or a deep-blue organic light emitting material at the present.
Organic light emitting display devices using a sky-blue organic light emitting material have low power consumption and long service life due to high efficiency, but have a limitation in image quality because a color reproduction rate is low.
Furthermore, organic light emitting display devices using a deep-blue organic light emitting material can realize high image quality because a color reproduction rate is excellent, but have high power consumption and short service life due to low efficiency.
Due to this reason, organic light emitting display devices of the related art cannot satisfy service life and color reproducibility due to a blue organic light emitting material.